Shinobu Kocho/Image Gallery
Character Profile= Shinobu profile.png|Profile image. Shinobu colored profile.png|Colored profile image. Shinobu colored profile 2.png|Colored profile image 2. Shinobu body.png|Body image. Shinobu colored body.png|Colored body image. Shinobu colored body 2.png|Colored body image 2. |-| Plot= Shinobu receives orders.png|Shinobu and Giyu receive orders to go to Mount Natagumo. Shinobu_finds_Zenitsu.png|Shinobu finds Zentisu Shinobu appears behind.png|Shinobu and the Older Sister Spider Demon. Shinobu asks.png|Shinobu questioning the Older Sister Spider Demon. Shinobu's plan.png|Shinobu explains her abilities. Shinobu's Caprice Attack.png|Shinobu kills the Older Sister Spider Demon. Shinobu questions Giyu.png|Giyu restraining Shinobu. ---- Shinobu's introduction.png|Shinobu's introduction. Shinobu offers water to Tanjiro.png|Shinobu offering water to Tanjiro. The Pillars bowing to Kagaya.png|The Pillars bowing to Kagaya. The Pillars shocked to hear of Tanjiro and Muzan's meeting.png|The Pillars shocked to hear of Tanjiro's meeting with Muzan. Kagaya quietens the Pillars.png|Kagaya quietening the Pillars. Shinobu appearing behind Tanjiro CH51.png|Shinobu appearing behind Tanjiro. Shinobu appears besides Tanjiro.png|Shinobu speaking to Tanjiro on the roof. Shinobu holds her dying sister.png|Shinobu with dying Kanae. ---- Pillars surprise at Mitsuri's explaination CH128.png|Shinobu's reaction to Mitsuri Shinobu_at_Kanae's_shrine_CH131.png|Shinobu visiting her sister's memorial Shinobu_smiling_at_Kanao_CH131.png|Shinobu smiling at Kanao Shinobu_explaining_the_plan_to_Kanao_CH131.png|Shinobu explaining the plan to defeat the demon that killed her sister. ---- Dimensional Infinity Fortress Arc.png|Tanjiro and the Pillars fall into the Dimensional Infinity Fortress. Shinobu's anger at Doma CH140.png|Shinobu's anger at Doma. Shinobu vs Doma.png|Shinobu vs Doma. Shinobu getting attacked by Doma CH142.png|Shinobu being attacked by Doma. Kanae's spirit encouraging Shinobu CH142.png|Kanae's spirit encouraging Shinobu. Shinobu cursing Doma in her final moments CH143.png|Shinobu cursing Doma. Shinobu being consumed by Doma.png|Doma consuming Shinobu. Doma falls in love with Shinobu.png|Doma falling in love with Shinobu. Shinobu reunited with Kanae.png|Shinobu reunited with Kanae in the afterlife. Shinobu suggesting Tamayo make a second drug.png|Shinobu suggests Tamayo make a second drug before the battle against Muzan. |-| Gaiden= Shinobu inquires about the bear.png|"The fact that a bear is roaming around and eating humans is very much within my sphere of work." Yae wakes up.png|Yae waking up. "If we leave her alone, she won't be saved".png|Shinobu and Giyu deciding to follow Yae. |-| Covers= Kimetsu no Yaiba V6.png|Shinobu on the cover of Volume 6. Kimetsu no Yaiba V5 TP.png|Shinobu on Volume 5 Title Page. Kimetsu no Yaiba V17 TP.png|Shinobu on Volume 17 Title Page. ---- Giyu Tomioka - Gaiden (Part 2).png|Giyu Tomioka Gaiden: Part 2. ---- Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH41.png|Chapter 41. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH45.png|Chapter 45. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH140.png|Chapter 140. Kimetsu_no_Yaiba_CH143.png|Chapter 143. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH162.png|Chapter 162. Kimetsu no Yaiba CH163.png|Chapter 163. |-| Miscellaneous= Shinobu colored profile 3.png|Colored manga panel. Shinobu colored profile 4.png|Colored manga panel 2. Character Profile= Shinobu anime.png|Shinobu's design in the anime. Makomo and Shinobu in Kimetsu Academy.png|Makomo and Shinobu in Kimetsu Academy. |-| Plot= Shinobu listening to Kagaya.png|Shinobu listening to Kagaya. Shinobu and Giyu speaking with Kagaya.png|Shinobu and Giyu speaking with Kagaya. Shinobu entering Natagumo Mountain.png|Shinobu entering Natagumo Mountain. Shinobu approaching Zenitsu.png|Shinobu approaching Zenitsu. Shinobu finding Zenitsu.png|Shinobu finding Zenitsu. Shinobu meeting Older Sister Spider Demon.png|Shinobu meeting the Older Sister Spider Demon. Shinobu's lax demeanor.png|Shinobu asking for the Older Sister Spider Demon's friendship. Shinobu introducing herself.png|Shinobu introducing herself. Shinobu wanting to kill Nezuko.png|Shinobu wanting to kill Nezuko. Giyu holding down Shinobu.png|Giyu holding down Shinobu. ---- The Hashira appears.png|The Pillars appear. The Hashira bowing to Kagaya.png|The Pillars bowing to Kagaya. The Pillars are informed of Tanjiro and Muzan's meeting.png|Shinobu shocked to hear of Tanjiro and Muzan's meeting. Shinobu and Sanemi at the Pillar meeting.png|Shinobu and Sanemi at the Pillar meeting. Shinobu at the Pillar meeting.png|Shinobu at the Pillar meeting. Shinobu bidding farewell to Kyojuro.png|Shinobu bidding farewell to Kyojuro. Tanjiro asks Shinobu if she's angry.png|Tanjiro asks Shinobu if she's angry. Shinobu with dying Kanae.png|Shinobu with dying Kanae. Shinobu motivating Inosuke.png|Shinobu motivating Inosuke. Shinobu motivating Zenitsu.png|Shinobu motivating Zenitsu. Kanae with Shinobu meeting Kanao.png|Kanae with Shinobu meeting Kanao. Shinobu and Kanae taking Kanao.png|Shinobu and Kanae taking Kanao. Shinobu aggravated over Kanao's inability to make her own decisions.png|Shinobu aggravated over Kanao's inability to make her own decisions. Kanae's laid-back nature.png|Kanae and Shinobu. Kanae's carefreeness in raising Kanao.png|Shinobu annoyed at Kanae's carefreeness in raising Kanao. Shinobu suggesting Tanjiro go talk to Rengoku.png|Shinobu suggesting Tanjiro go talk to Kyojuro about the Dance of the Fire God. |-| Eyecatchers= Episode 20 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 19. Episode 24 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 24. Episode 25 Eyecatcher B.png|Episode 25. |-| Animated GIFs= Giyu_and_Shinobu_being_sent_to_investigate.gif|Shinobu's sent to investigate Natagumo Mountain Older Spider Sister Demon fighting Shinobu.gif|The Older Spider Sister Demon fighting Shinobu. Shinobu using Butterfly Dance Caprice on Older Sister Spider Demon.gif|Shinobu using Butterfly Dance Caprice on the Older Sister Spider Demon. |-| Miscellaneous= Shinobu Halloween icon.png|Shinobu Halloween icon. Shinobu Jumputi Heroes Profile.png|Shinobu's avatar in Jumputi Heroes. ru:Шинобу Кочо/Галерея Category:Image Galleries